Various string configurations for lacrosse sticks have been proposed to enhance control of the ball. One such configuration is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,507,495, wherein four, spaced, longitudinal thong elements extend between, and are connected to, the head of the lacrosse stick and the base of the head adjacent the stop. A relatively open weave lacing extends transversely of the head to interconnect the longitudinal thongs and for maintaining the thongs in the spaced relationship. The string configuration thus forms a pocket for catching, carrying, and throwing the lacrosse ball.
While the above-noted string configuration has been satisfactory for its intended purpose, it has been characterized by a disadvantage in controlling the ball due to the open weave lacing.
After considerable research and experimentation, the lacrosse stick string configuration has been devised for improving the control of the lacrosse ball in catching, carrying, and throwing the ball.